The One Petpet
by Mystery Writer
Summary: Long ago Petpets were mistreated, but no one knew. One Doglefox decided to change that. Be sure to R&R ASAP. Feel free to flame, I'll feel free to use my fire extinguisher >=D
1. Some notes and stuff

It's me here. Just adding a small disclaimer and some notes.  
  
First off, I do not own Neopets (although I wish I did, lol) and am just writing this for fun. I think you should know the rest.  
  
Notes:  
  
Now anyone can sign even if they are not logged in as I took off the block.  
  
The story is rated PG for language.  
  
Okay, with all that done, just click that next button and enjoy the story!  
  
Status:  
UNCOMPLETE 


	2. The Beginning

Have you ever wondered where Petpets come from? They just pop up in the shop, and you buy it for your little one. But no one has even know what happened before the petpet place was inspected for real.... until now...  
  
A female doglefox inside a dark cramped cage looked at her babies. Their eyes had not yet opened and they squirmed around, pushing each other for milk. The mother smiled and nuzzled them lovingly. She washed them with her tongue. Just then a door opened. A large green Skeith lumbered in. He looked at each small cage and took any babies the mothers had and stuffed them into a bag. He reached them Doglefox, who bared her teeth and growled.  
  
"Shut up!" He hit her with a large green hand, and while she was stunned he grabbed her pups and stuffed them in the unbearably hot bag while all the baby petpets wondered where they were. The Skieth finished his round and left the room.  
  
"Why the hell did I take this job? Stupid petpets!" He looked at a small bite an Anglepuss had given him as he had held her. The Skeith went over to a Wocky who was looking at other petpets.  
  
"Here's the recent bunch." He dumped them carelessly on a table. The younger ones began to walk around blindly, wailing for their mothers. The Wocky rolled his eyes. "One day I'm going to go deaf from these things." He sorted them by breed and passed each group to other pets, who measured them and made sure nothing was wrong. The same green Skieth left to go back and check on the mother petpets and to introduce them to male ones. A Doglefox stumbled around and began to yip and howl as it was prodded, pushed, and lifted up as inspection. The workers got out a machine with fur over small tubes. The recently born Doglefoxes felt the machine and began to drink the milk, thinking it was their mother.  
  
Meanwhile the mother petpets were being forced to breed more. The owner of the place had them reproduce often; knowing it took a short time for them to have babies. The mother Doglefox who had just had her babies taken away was lying down. She was exhausted, and having her pups taken away again had depressed her, even though she knew it happened regularly. She began to pant, the heat from the cage becoming intolerable. Her eyes rolled up. The Skieth who looked after the petpets noticed this and put some water in her dish. But nothing could help as the mother slowly and painfully died. The Skieth looked at the body.  
  
"ASSISTANT!"  
  
A Lenny rushed over, and saw what he was looking at.  
  
"Remove this and get a new one pronto!"  
  
The Lenny nodded and scooped up the body in a small plastic bag. He tossed it in a hole in the back of the building, and walked over to a Meerca stuffing petpets into cages.  
  
"We need a new Doglefox, the last one died," he said calmly. The Meerca sighed and picked another female adult Doglefox.  
  
"Be careful with them!"  
  
The Lenny just nodded and put the new one in the cage.  
  
Life went on for the young petpets. They were mistreated, as no one believed they had feelings or were smart. They were crammed into small cages to save money. Some died due to suffocation on the way to the petpet shop. The ones that didn't were put in the shop and bought later. They all have their different stories, but this is the story of the one petpet that saved many... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - A doglefox sat up, looking around. His brothers and sisters that were left were still dozing, smiling in happy dreams. "WAKE UP YOU WORTHLESS THINGS!" He glared at the sneering Lupe that came in. "Okay time for training." He grabbed them and stuffed them in bags, the way they were always transported. They arrived at a small training center. Many other petpets were placed in small treadmills. Without warning, the Lupe activated them. All the petpets began to run, even though some weren't made too. The Lupe pulled out a small electric prod and zapped a Warf who stopped to rest for a second. "NO BREAKS! All of you will now go faster!" He increased the speed. The Doglefox's heart began to beat furiously as hr ran. They continued for ten more minutes, when the Lupe stopped the machine and gave them small petpet weights. "Start training NOW!" He zapped a few more petpets and all of them began to work. Another painful ten minutes went by, and he made them go to another painful workout for hours. When it was done, everyone rushed to his or her dishes for the small amount of food. The Doglefox ate a bit, wincing at the bitter dry taste of the petpet food. He scooped up most and gave it to a brother of his who wasn't doing so well. His ribs were gruesomely outlined perfectly on his fur, due to his poor performance in training. The punishment was less food, which made the poor petpet weaker, and do even worse then before, until they died from malnutrition. He looked at the Doglefox with horribly empty eyes. "You know I won't make it brother. Eat this for your self, it won't do any good for me." The Doglefox tried to persuade his brother to eat, but he refused. In the end, the Doglefox ate some, feeling horribly guilty. Later that night the Doglefox went to him. He told his brother stories of the glorious life they would have once they got out. He sang a lullaby, and stayed with him as he slipped away into eternal darkness. The Doglefox touched his chest, and felt no movement. He cried and swore hr would get revenge as he did whenever a petpet close to him died in this manner. He watched as in the morning the sneering Lupe just tossed his body to someone who carelessly dropped him into the hole in the back. "Damned petpets don't eat, and that's what makes them die. I guess they're too stupid to know eating is good for you," he heard him say to the pet that came to dispose of his brother's body. He bared his teeth but didn't growl. He knew what would happen if he did. TBC... 


	3. The Escape

More days passed, which turned into a month. The Doglefox paced back and forth, looking at a window. He could see the fresh green grass, and the tall elegant leaves blowing in the gentle wind. He wanted to be there. He turned to a group of petpets he was talking to.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
There was a small silence, until one said, "You're crazy! No one ever escapes, and any that try are punished. The rest of you can follow this manic, but I'm staying right here to be safe!"  
  
The Doglefox sighed as the other petpets followed the Mallard that had said that. For weeks he had been making an escape plan, hoping to break out. He tried to convince other fellow petpets to come with him, but everyone thought he and the plan were crazy. The Doglefox looked over the chart he had made from a small scrap of paper thrown away by a worker. The plan was to distract the pets, then somehow open an entrance. While it was true some or even many of the petpets would be caught and punished, hr thought it was worth a try.  
  
"Don't worry Dogle. I'm still with you."  
  
The Doglefox smiled as his friend Ten came up. The workers never named them, so they made variations on their breed name. Ten was a Tenna, who hated the so-called "game" of whirling Tennas around and then hurling them across distances. Of course if the Tennas didn't participate they were punished.  
  
"Yeah Ten, but we need more petpets. The workers made sure we couldn't get out on our own, and- DAMMIT!"  
  
Ten looked startled. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Dogle controlled the volume of his voice. "I don't even know the area outside of this hell hole, how are we supposed to survive? What if a Skieth eats us?" That shook him up. A Skieth worker just yesterday had gotten hungry and ate a Spyder. The amount the poor petpet would have been sold for was deducted out of his pay, and nothing else.  
  
"Don't worry. Instinct Dogle, instinct."  
  
Just then, Dogle felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw a Hopso.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He looked around as if spies might be around. "I heard your plan and I think I can make it work."  
  
A grin began to form on Dogle's face. "How?"  
  
"Well, with my feet I'm sure I can hop on several areas and modes of transport until I reach the switch that controls the cages."  
  
He thought about it. "Sounds great."  
  
Just then a Kyrii came over. "Okay, time to go!"  
  
They all got up, knowing what would come next. It was inspection time. All the petpets were lined up and inspected. Dogle watched as Ten was whirled around and thrown to see if he could do the game. He himself was inspected and looked over.  
  
"This one seems fine, bring the next one!" Everything seemed to go well until a Puppyblew was determined sick. "Get rid of it," the leader said, and the inspector yanked the Puppyblew up and went inside a room. He came out without the petpet. Dogle didn't know what went on in there and he didn't want to know.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that night, it seemed like all the petpets were asleep. Dogle looked at the Hopso.  
  
"Okay, now's the time!" Dogle watched as he left. Earlier that day they had damaged the lock on his cage, making sure not to let the damage show. About five minutes later, his cage door opened, slamming loudly. The other petpet cages opened, and all the petpets seemed confused.  
  
"Come one everyone, NOW'S OUR TIME!" Dogle's voice boomed over all the noise. He didn't know if saying that woke them up completely, but everyone got out. They worked together and opened a door. By the time the workers came, most of them had left. They caught a few, but most made it. Dogle looked at Ten, then the Hopso.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Hop?" Hop shook his head. They ran away, far away from the horrible place. When it was daylight, the three petpets knew it was time to go their separate ways. Before they spilt up, Dogle looked at them. "Let's make a vow," he said. "We will let the world of Neopia know what goes on in that disguised hell." They shook on it, and then went their different ways. Dogle was feeling scared and sad, not knowing if he would ever see them again. He continued to travel, until he reached a city. Dogle went in, and looked around. Then he saw a sign that said,  
  
"WELCOME TO THE CITY OF NEOPIA"  
  
Looks like Dogle was home.  
  
TBC... 


	4. The First Owner

Third part of the new version of the fic! Be sure to R&R. I hope this story turns out to be a success *crosses fingers*

Dogle looked around the city. The flashy colors and wide range of amusement had died off. He was very hungry, and everywhere people were selling food. He looked as a purple Zafara handed money to a Mynci. The Mynci gave her a hotdog, which Dogle looked at greedily. He began to slide back into an alley, when he heard the Zafara's voice.

"Come here little Doglefox."

He was suspicious, but Dogle's stomach won over his brain. He crept over, and the Zafara gave him what was a small piece to her to him. For Dogle it filled him up. He smiled and licked her face, and she laughed. Then she walked out. That set him thinking. Were all Pets bad? He had expected her to try something, but she didn't....

While Dogle was looking around he noticed a large tree. There were humans and pets, all yelling and screaming. He was very curious as to what was causing that. Upon further investigation, Dogle saw bags of money were dropped off, and humans or pets would grab the bag as soon as it landed. Two Unis were fighting.

"It's MY 500 neopoints you tramp!"

The other Uni glared at her. "You're the kind that gives us donation-receivers bad names! Now move out of the way you arrogant snob!"

The second Uni was surprised when the second hit her. Dogle shook his head and then saw it. Breakfast.

"Mmmm," Dogle said as he began to drool. He crept over, and as some people and pets watched the fight he picked up a Negg. He ate it in peace and began to walk out.

"LOOK A DOGLEFOX! THEY'RE VERY RARE!" Instantly Dogle was grabbed by a human, who was shoved and he was then in the grip of another human.

"I saw it first!" Dogle tried to get away, but everyone was shoving everyone else to get him. He was grabbed by an Usul, who ran away. The mob gave chase for a few seconds, and then went back to the money tree. Dogle looked at the Usul. She was skipping along, singing in a VERY bad tune, "I've got a Doglefox, I've got a Doglefox!"

When the Usul stopped skipping, Dogle figured that meant he was at her house. The Usul opened the door, and a human came over.

"Where did you get that Sweety?"

Dogle wondered if that was her real name.

"Found it at the money tree!" There we go with that "it" thing again thought Dogle.

"Sweety, you can't take from the money tree. It's for poor Neopians. What would someone think if they saw you?"

The Usul lowered her head. "Sorry Mommy."

"That's okay Sweety. But make sure this is the LAST thing you take, okay?"

The Usul, whose name Dogle expected was Sweety, squealed with glee.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She ran to her room, which was extremely pink. I Dogle looked around. This lifestyle may not be so bad.

"Time for a tea party Daisy!" Tea party? DAISY? Sweety stuffed a tight pink dress over him and set Dogle on a small doll table. He didn't need to undergo this, so he stepped off.

"No, Daisy, that's bad manners. You should always stay at tea parties when you're invited." Sweety grabbed Dogle and stuffed him into the chair. She then pretended to pour tea, which was actually air, into cups. He had to suffer through hours of pretending to drink tea. Dogle decided that tonight he should leave.

At nighttime Dogle crawled out of his pink petpet bed and took of the ridiculous dress he was forced to wear. He then began to creep past Sweety's door.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

A loud alarm went off. Sweety shut it off and stuffed Dogle back into his bed.

"Now Daisy, that's very rude! You're my petpet now."

The next day, Sweety's friends came over. They all ooooed and awwed over Dogle.

"She's SO cute!" He was a little surprised. She? He liked "It" better. They then got out some makeup and put the gross stuff all over.

"Now Daisy looks so cute."

Dogle tried to say, "I'll look cute when hell freezes over you dumb ass," but all that came out was, "Wharf Wharf, yarp yarp" and so on. He guessed he was trapped in here for a long time.

The unexpected happened. Sweety was playing with Dogle as usual, when her owner came in reading the Neopian Times.

"Hey Sweety, how would you like to get a new toy?"

Sweety squealed with glee, and they went to a building. Dogle saw two pets were up front. Sweety began to look scared.

"Mommy, why are we here?"

The human looked at her. "Sweety, you're nice and all, but I need a new kind of pet. I've been invited to join an exclusive guild, but I need a rare pet, and a better type. I'm sure you'll understand."

Dogle was confused. A techo handed Sweety's mom paper. "Just sign these out," he said gruffly and turned away. Sweety looked at her owner.

"Mommy, please! I can be good honest! You can use a potion on me! MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!"

The human just casually filled out the form. "I'm sure you'll get adopted. Now be a good girl." She gave the form to the Techo, who approached Sweety.

"Mommy, please! Please! I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll never set foot near the Money Tree again! COME BACK MOMMY!" But it was too late. Her owner had left, and the Techo took her by the shoulders.

"Come with me," he said plainly. Sweety looked at Dogle. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I WON'T LET YOU SELL HER! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!

The Techo rolled his eyes. "New rumor I guess." He led Sweety down to the cages after convincing her he wouldn't take Dogle. She and him were put in a cage. Dogle looked around at many crying pets, some not even an hour old. He was shocked. How could humans do this? He looked at Sweety who was bawling. Dogle went over to her and licked her. It was true that he didn't like her, but he saw how miserable she was, and knew that what she was feeling he had felt back in the petpet company. She stopped crying and hugged him.

"Oh Daisy, I'm so sad. Why did Mommy abandon me?"

"Yer owner abandoned ya cus yer a wussy," came a reply from a tough looking Petri. This set Sweety off again, and Dogle bared his sharp teeth at the Petri, who didn't even pay attention.

Dogle continued to comfort Sweety, and looked around. This reminded him of my old life. He went from one hell to another apparently.

TBC....

I noticed I'm not getting much reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Reunion

I've decided to not wait until people review, I'll just write this fic even if no one does read it.

A few days passed, and Dogle was getting worried. Everyone passed Sweety, although some did look interested. It seemed she had gotten tired of Dogle.

"If you adopt me I have a Doglefox you can sell," she would say holding up Dogle. Of course, then she would blow it by saying, "But you have to be rich." Dogle was getting worried because he had a mission to complete. He looked at the full moon rising for the night. Just then he heard a sound. Looking around he saw a worker coming to Sweety's cage. The worker opened the cage, and Sweety popped out looking confused while holding Dogle.

"Follow me," said the worker and Sweety did just that. They reached an exit, and the worker turned to Sweety.

"You know, I can release you into the wild, and you will be free. No more having to listen to owners, it'll be paradise," he said in a smooth manner. Sweety smiled.

"Yeah! When do I leave?"

The worker looked at Dogle. "Just give me the Doglefox and we'll leave."

Sweety nodded and almost threw Dogle into the worker's hands. They left, and he dropped her off near other wild Usuls. The worker put Dogle in a cage and drove off. They arrived in front of a tiny shop. Inside a scruffy Kacheek was working at the cash register. He looked at the worker.

"You got something?"

The worker nodded. "Put this on and price it." The Kacheek took Dogle and put him inside a small clear box-like cage.

The next day Dogle was looked over but no one bought him, as the price was too high. The Kacheek lowered it, and soon an owner with a handsome Desert Lupe came in. They looked at Dogle.

"It?" The owner pointed to Dogle, and Lupe got out a list. He looked over it, and then nodded. The owner paid for Dogle and they left the shop. Dogle looked at the Lupe, who seemed to be very well cared for. He smiled. Maybe now things would go right. But instead, they reached a shop, and Dogle was stuffed into another clear box-like cage. He looked around and saw many other Petpets. Dogle looked around confused. What was going on? He looked at a Blizzardo.

"What's going on?" The cage muffled his voice. The Blizzardo looked at him bitterly.

"Welcome to the Petpet gallery. We're here on display like items, and will never be bought. Have a nice life." The Blizzardo turned away and Dogle's heart raced. This was how it was going to end apparently.

Later they were let out and given slightly rotten Petpet food along with tiny sips of dirty water. Dogle ate the food, hating the person who owned this shop. Just then a petpet bumped into him.

"Sorry about that," the Petpet said.

"No..." He was about to say problem, when he got a good look at the petpet.

"Hop?"

The Hopso turned around and recognition came in his eyes.

"Dogle?" There was a slight pause as if to confirm this, and then they shook hands.

"Great to see you!" Before they could finish their reunion, the Lupe picked all the Petpets up and stuffed them back into the cages, then opened the shops. Many owners and pets looked at them.

"Are they okay in there?" This came from a young Kua whose owner said, "Yeah, they're fine." Dogle rolled his eyes. The days went on, and Hop and Dogle caught up. Hop was here because he had been captured then sold. His owner's owner (Sounds weird, no?) had run into financial problems and was forced to sell him to the owner that ran this shop. After a week, Dogle began to hatch a plan. One day as they were drinking dirty water and eating a few moldy omelet bits, Dogle went over to Hop.

"I think I have another plan-" He was interrupted by Hop.

"Sure!"

After telling him the plan, they went to the other petpets and told them. All agreed, and they were ready in a week.

That night, the Lupe was closing up the gallery while his owner was away. They had let the petpets out for five minutes, which was more then needed. When the time was up, the Lupe began to gather them.

"ATTACK!" To the Lupe, it sounded like, "YARP!" He shrugged, and then bent over to pick up Petpets. Immediately they jumped on him and began to hit and bite him. The Lupe was covered with Petpets soon. He began to yell, and the owner heard. The owner pressed a button that activated a laser that stopped any Petpet trying to get through. The Lupe stuffed them into their cages, although they did leave their marks. Both looked at the Petpets.

"That was weird," said the owner. The Lupe placed a bandage over his arm.

"I think we shouldn't let them out anymore." The owner agreed to that and from then on the Petpets were given bad food and dirty water inside the cages. The Lupe would just pour the water in without a dish, and throw in the food, not caring if it went soggy.

Dogle sighed as more people looked at him. "Well, least we tried." A fat Bruce eating a fortune cookie dropped the fortune in his cage and walked off. Dogle looked at it.

"LUCKY EVENTS WILL HAPPEN SOON." Dogle just ripped it with his teeth.

"Lucky events my ass."

TBC...


	6. The Second Escape

From then on, Dogle was watching the Desert Lupe carefully. Dogle didn't get any ideas for a while though. He would watch as the Lupe opened up cages, throw in the food and water, and then slam the door. Everyday, it was the same thing. Open, close, open, close, open, close....  
"Wait a minute..." Dogle saw that the Lupe was only a few cages down. He then got part of an idea in his head.  
"Things I do for the Petpet kind," he muttered as he stuck out his paw. The Lupe opened the cage, threw in the food, and then dumped in the water, dousing Dogle with water. He began to close the cage, but Dogle stuck his paw in the way. The cage door slammed on his paw.  
"GOD DAMN!" He looked at his hand as blood came out. It seemed to gush out, although the wound didn't look to serious. The Lupe picked Dogle up, but made sure not to get any of the Doglefox's blood on him. He dropped Dogle in front of his owner.  
"This stupid Petpet put it's hand in the way of the cage door." The owner nodded and took Dogle away. Eventually they went to a Petpet veternarian, who looked over Dogle.  
"Looks like he'll have to stay here for the night," the Kyrii said as he inspected Dogle. The owner nodded and left. The Kyrii bandaged Dogle's arm.  
"Okay little fella, I'm almost done." He carefully added the last bandages, and lifted Dogle's arm up. "Yes, that should be fine." He put Dogle in a small cage with other Petpets. Dogle looked around. The cage was better than the one he had been in in the gallery. The food was also better as he found out when dinner was served. But he knew that this was no time to be relaxing.  
"So, if I can some how get into the main area, maybe..." he thought out the rest of the plan.  
  
About two days later the owner of the shop came over to pay the bill and to pick up Dogle. He muttered something about the outrageous price, but paid up anyway. He took Dogle and placed him in a cage and drove back to the shop which contained the gallery. He placed Dogle on a table to put him in the cage later. As he left, Dogle eyed a pair of keys that were by a hole which looked as if the key would fit in. Using both front paws, even though it hurt, he lifted the key up and placed it into the hole. He then climbed on top and jumped on the key to make it turn around. He continued to jump on it until the alarm went off.  
"BEEP! BEEP! FIRE ALARM ACTIVATED! ALL DOORS OPENING! ALL ELECTRONIC CAGES OPENING!" It continued to blare for a while. Dogle saw the owner and his Lupe come over. They shut off the system, but not before all the Petpets escaped from their cages that were electornically open. Dogle ran while they searched for any Petpets that were left. He ran out with glee.  
"Yes! I did it!" He skipped down the road, being sure not to get picked up by any pet or owner. He was about to grab some food from a stall, when he heard a noise.  
"Hey you! Doglefox! Over here!" He looked and saw a Cobrall and a Miamouse. The Cobrall looked as if it were keeping guard, and the Miamouse was calling to Dogle. Even though he was suspicious, he went over.  
"What?"  
"How would you like to learn how to speak Neopian?"  
  
TBC...  
  
I apologize for the short chapter, but I am REALLY busy lately. I plan to make the next chapter bigger then the previous ones that will be a combination of two chapters, so just wait until then! 


	7. The Start of a New Life

Note: I saw in the NT there was a story where a Lupe called his Doglefox Dogle. Could it have been inspired by my story? Or maybe it was just thought up :P Also, you might see I'm not too good with names. I just (a) Put the name that just first comes to my mind or (b) Pound the keys until something comes out.  
  
"Speak Neopian? That's impossible!" Dogle watched them carefully to see if they were going to try to pull a trick on him.  
"Oh really?" The Miamouse said this in Neopian, and Dogle's eyes widened.  
"How...what..." he trailed off, unable to finish his thought. The Miamouse grinned.  
"It is possible," he said in the language of the Petpets. "So, would you like to learn?"  
Dogle nodded his head. "How do I learn?"  
The Cobrall looked at them both. "The coast is clear." Both of the two Petpets walked off and Dogle followed them. After going through several long passageways, the Miamouse knocked on a celler window. It opened, and Dogle saw they were in a basment.  
"This is the basment of a school," the Miamouse said as he got Dogle in. "It's perfect for our purpose."  
"What purpose?"  
"We plan to teach all the Petpets how to speak Neopian. Then we can be treated like equals for once! We won't be treated horribly like we are now at..." He turned to Dogle. "The Petpet factory. We hope to teach enough Petpets to talk so that they can tell what really goes on in there. No citizen knows, at least for now."  
"They don't?" It had seemed to Dogle that the Neopians didn't care how they got Petpets. The Cobrall went around a corner.  
"It's us," he said. Dogle looked around and saw many Petpets in cages. At the sound of the Cobrall's voice, they looked at him. An eldery Greeble tapped the side of his cage and an instument panel came out. He pulled a lever, and the cages opened. Some desks popped up, along with other supplies. Dogle looked at it all.  
"Cool!" The Cobrall went over to attend to other buissness, and the Miamouse looked at Dogle.  
"Welcome to the Petpet School." Dogle walked around to see the other students, when he stopped. He walked over to the Tenna he saw.  
"Ten?"  
The Tenna turned around and sure enough it was him.  
"Dogle!"  
"Ten!" The shook hands and exchanged stories. Ten had found his way to the school when the Miamouse and Cobrall came over to him.  
"They go around getting other Petpets to teach." After talking for a long time, the two were happier then they had been. Dogle told Ten about Hop.  
"Is he here?" Ten shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've looked at all the Doglefoxes and Hopsos, but I haven't found Hop yet."  
"Okay, class time!" A Noil was getting all the students together. Both Dogle and Ten went over.  
  
A few weeks later, Dogle has learned a good amount of Neopian. He could say, "I'm a Doglefox," with other basic sentences. Just then, a Felly shouted, "Okay, everyone into the cages!" All the Petpets went over to their cages. This was to prevent anyone from figuring that anything unusla was going on. The Cobrall came around the corner and the Greeble pulled the switch. The cages opened and out came desks and other supplies. The two Petpets had a new student. The Petpets soon went to class and after Dogle went over to see the new student.  
"Hop?" Sure enough, Hop was there. They greeted each other and then Dogle went over to get Ten. Soon they were chatting about what they had all done and also heard what Hop had been doing until he came, which was basically wandering the streets.  
  
About two months later Dogle was ready. He had learned how to speak Neopian with suprising speed. All the Petpets said goodbye. He went over to Ten and Hop.  
"Well, bye again guys," he said sadly. Ten and Hop wished him luck, Dogle wondered if he could ever meet up with them again.  
"Maybe..." he said to himself, then went up a level in the school. He saw that the entire school would be dismissed in about 5 minutes. He used that time to see who he could go to. The bell rang before he could make up his mind. All the students ran out, and Dogle saw a Spilt Lupe putting his backpack on. He accidently dropped something and bent over to pick it up. As he did Dogle jumped inside his backpack. The Lupe picked up his dropped item and continued on his way, chatting to some friends. Dogle placed his head out of the backpack enough to see the Lupe go off in a different direction.  
"Bye Lucky!" That came from one of the Lupe's friend. (Note: I told you I can't think up of names. Okay, I'll shut up now)  
"Lucky?" Dogle tried it out. Lucky went over to the market and pulled out a list. He continued on his way, unaware that he had a passenger along with him.  
When he got home Lucky went right upstairs to his room after putting away the things he got. He then dumped out his backpack and without looking to see what he had in, walked over to a shelf with pain cans.  
"Hello Lucky..." Dogle said.  
  
TBC....  
  
F****** school! The f******* homework and other stuff kept me from finishing this. I am so sorry about the HUGE delay. It was finished right around the time of Fanfiction.net's errors. I promise to try and finish this ASAP 


	8. The Dawn of a New Era

As always...REVIEW! Personally, I belive whoever invented the idea of homework should be burning in hell right now...  
  
Lucky jumped. "What?" He looked around as if to see someone behind him. Dogle grabbed a zipper and moved it, catching Lucky's attention.  
  
"Down here!" Lucky stared.  
  
"Is this a joke? Rick! He must have put a tape recorder on you somwhere!" He went to the door. "RICK! YOU GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Lucky fell silent. "I do talk. It took a while. I need your help to make sure all Petpets in the future will be treated better. Please help me."  
  
"Well..." Lucky seemed to be deciding if Dogle was for real or not. "All right. What do we do? Assuming, of course, that this isn't one of Rick's annoying jokes. If it is," he raised his voice. "I'LL KICK HIS ASS TO TYRANNIA!"  
  
"Thank you. Now, how about something to eat?" Lucky picked up Dogle and brought him down. A regular blue Lupe was at the table eating a hot dog.  
  
"Rick, if you have any practical jokes going on right now, it would be a lot better to tell me now." Rick looked up.  
  
"Why would I waste time? I need to do another job to get that Stone Paintbrush!" He looked at Dogle. "Holy...where did you get that! Doglefoxes are so rare!"  
  
"Found him. He was in my backpack, assuming you didn't PUT HIM THERE!"  
  
"If I had money to buy a Doglefox, I'd save it for my paintbrush. If I did buy one, I'd keep it!" Lucky pulled out a regular Omelette.  
  
"Here." He gave it to Dogle who wolfed it down. Just then the front door opened and a man walked in.  
  
"Hey James, Lucky got a Doglefox!"  
  
"I found him Rick!" James looked at Dogle.  
  
"Lucky you. Doglefoxes are not only rare, but expensive as well." Dogle blinked. Rare? In the Petpet factory, Doglefoxes came out by the thousands.  
  
"Isn't there a rumor that they keep some behind to make them more expensive?"  
  
"It hasn't been proven." Lucky gave Dogle another bit of Omelette.  
  
"So, what are you working on?"  
  
"Well, you aren't going to belive this, but the next biggest technology is..." James always made these things dramatic, so Rick and Lucky didn't lean forward with excitment.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Paint brushes for Petpets!" Big pause.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"NO WAY!" James laughed.  
  
"It's true! It's been tested." He pulled out pictures of blue and green Doglefoxes. "Just as if it were a Neopet being painted. The brushes are smaller, and the estimated size of water needed is most likely a puddle. It's take some time, but before you know it, Petpets will have Faerie wings and can fly with their owns if they couldn't before!"  
  
"Whruf?" Dogle had learned this cute sounding thing may get more information out.  
  
"Yeah, maybe for Doglefoxes. But don't tell anyone, not even your best friend!" They both nodded and Dogle nodded with them.  
  
*********  
  
"So you need to get the the Neopian Times central building? That's going to be tough..." Lucky was painting a picture as Dogle talked.  
  
"Yes, but if I can report it, then Petpets will have the same rights as Neopets! How would you like it if your brother wasn't feed any food, your sisters lashed, your mother died from overbreeding, y-yo-" He broke off in order not to cry. "My point is, we need to get there!"  
  
"That's not too bad, but tough gangs are out there. If you look vulnerable, they beat you up and take your money. If you don't have any they may beat you up anyway just to send a message."  
  
"I'm sure we can avoid them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well...has your owner made anything that can turn you invisible?" Lucky snorted.  
  
"No, but there are Invisihats. But they can fail at anytime, which is why pets who are new at the Battledome often lose with them. But I suppose we could keep several."  
  
"Good! Take some of those-"  
  
"They cost a good amount of money...but James is a real pack rat. He may have two."  
  
"Great!" Dogle clapped his paws together. "Everything's working out!" Lucky stepped back from his painting.  
  
"That is just totally weird." Dogle was about to ask, and then saw. Lucky had drawn an alleyway that led from the start of the downtown area to a large building. And somehow, they both knew the building was the Neopian Times ccentral office.  
  
"Coincidence," Dogle said with a wave of his paw. "Now, we can take that alleyway...does it exist?" He already knew.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, we take it, and ta-daa! No worries about gangs or what not."  
  
"I wouldn't call gangs what not. Not when they carry around weapons. Although you should be right, I don't know why."  
  
"Then it's settled! Tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
"School. Sorry."  
  
"Evening?"  
  
"Yeah, that would work best."  
  
********  
  
Dogle paced back and forth. "Where is he?" He went to his water dish and touched a small button that release cool, clean water. He drank it fast. Despite drinking over a gallon, he could never get used to having fresh water in his bowl, and having as much as he wanted. The door opened as Dogle drank the last of the water.  
  
"Ready to go!" Dogle ran to Lucky who held a key up. "Dear Fyora, this feels very bad. I hate to take things without James's permission."  
  
"He'll be happy once we stop the mistreatment of Petpets everywhere."  
  
"Or he may reduce my grounding from a lifetime to half a lifetime." He looked at Dogle's water tank. "That held two gallons. Please don't tell me you drank it all."  
  
"Fine. But it's so damn good..."  
  
"Whatever. Come on!" Dogle shifted.  
  
"Hold on. I have to go..."  
  
*********  
  
"Okay, we're in the central area." Dogle looked at a gigantic hamburger.  
  
"Why did someone leave their food out?"  
  
"It's shaped like one. Now, we just have to go from the smoothie shop to the woods, and then we'll see the city." They walked to the smoothie shop and into the woods. An occasional wild Neopet crossed their path, but luckily none of them were dangerous. Syder webs hung in almost every tree and Lucky had to duck to avoid getting a hairful of them.  
  
"Just keep going north, right?"  
  
"Right." They left the woods after ten minutes, and came through the bushes.  
  
"Wow," Dogle said as he looked at the large buildings.  
  
"I know. But let's go to that one alleyway before it gets dark. The crime goes WAY out of hand after then." He looked around as if he expected someone to jump out right now. "Never been this far from home." He took out a Green Invisihat and was about to put it on.  
  
"How am I going to be invisible?" Lucky paused.  
  
"Get on my head." Dogle did, and Lucky put the hat on. Instantly both of them vanished.  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Yeah, technology these days..." They went into the alleway and by a group of Zafaras who were smoking and looking as if they were conspiring at the same time. The allyway was short, but Lucky still felt nerveous. He expected the hat to wear off, but he was lucky. It stayed on and wore off after he was out of range of anyone.  
  
"You're very...Lucky," Dogle said.  
  
"Yeah, my owner says the same thing. That's why he takes me whenever he tries at something that needs luck." Lucky took of his hat and Dogle looked at the Neopian Times building.  
  
"Who knew what hope would look like," he said softly as Lucky walked up to the front door.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Review or die. That's all....and in case you're wondering, I did say this happened a long time ago...which is why Rick is getting a Stone coat and Petpet paintbrushes were still being developed ;) 


End file.
